


Spencer X Reader - Innocent Freedom

by Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Feels, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Parent(s), haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice/pseuds/Fridge_Full_Of_Apple_Juice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Freedom is not what I have earned, it is what I have given to those that cannot strive for it themselves."</p>
<p>The inner demons of a woman distressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spencer X Reader - Innocent Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my DeviantArt: Down-One-Juice.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry about this.

_Freedom is not what I have earned, it is what I have given to those that cannot strive for it themselves._

A wise man had once told you that he never knew what innocence was, that he never got his own freedom. He fought for the freedom of others and never stood down. He was a hero, he was captivating to others, he was a saint;

He was your father.

Now, as you watch the sun set, as you watch people run and play and laugh, you know what he meant. Being an FBI agent never let anyone have freedom, it was either by the book or go home. It hardly ever allowed families, just ask Aaron Hotchner.

But he somehow made it work, he somehow made it all work. The job, his wife, his three children, every Sunday was a dinner for family and friends.

He was a good man, the only man you knew to keep it together. To have it all figured out.

It never even occurred to you that it would end like this, but then again, why would it not?

The casket was decorated beautifully, as was your mother, she was queenly in her black dress and tears. She was shining through the waterfall of sadness.

Why you never expected it was daft. Serial killers always found a way to kill, they would always find a motive, a pleasure, a victim.

Your family wouldn’t blame the man with the gun, they would accuse you of the crime, as if it were your fault. He had been working that day, as you had been, a part of the BAU, he as the person that would save the one man that you trusted.

He had saved Spencer Reid’s job. He had evaluated him for the better, giving him a full pardon to continue on working with you and the team. You were so close to going home, so close to calling it a day.

You had caught him, he was sitting there, across from you, Spencer and your father; he looked so calm.

The guy; so humbly named the _Trinity Divine_ by himself, kept dodging any and all questions thrown his way.

Then it happened, you heard it before you saw it, the clatter and pop of your ears only added to the confusion. Spencer body-slamming you into the floor didn’t help either, and as the dust began to clear, as everything began to settle again, you saw it… You saw the blood, you saw the redness that would haunt you forever.

As your father lay there, eyes cast towards the ceiling and hands still clutching at his bloodied chest, the tears began to flow. Hauled out of there as you cried out that you were going to kill the bastard.

Spencer calmed you down, you clung to him and had no intention of letting go. The tears that stained his tie made no difference to him, he was focused on getting you to safety.

Standing at the top of the bridge, you could feel the terror once again tugging at your heart, the fear that you would never live up to what he wanted.

You were still terrified of what could happen, of how he had gotten the gun, but as a hand found it’s way into yours, you sighed.

“Are you okay?”

Turning towards him you smile. He had never stopped, after two years, after two long years of nothingness, he finally broke through.

Spencer Reid, the man that built you back up again, the man that would hold your hand as you cried, that would shoot anyone that threatened you. The nerdy doctor from the BAU never ceased to amaze you.

Maybe, just maybe, he would have a loving wife, and three children; he may have those dinners on Sundays.

But where would be the safety in that?

“Yeah, Spence, I’m fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I think about death in my family...
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy?


End file.
